


Cut my Hands Off sir

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Another safeword fic! Jerm can't quite follow through on the terms of their roleplay.





	Cut my Hands Off sir

Michael smiled as he watched Jeremy putter around the room lighting candles. “You’re really working for the right mood lighting, huh?”

Jeremy huffed. “Lighting is very important, Michael, it’s one of the first things they teach you in How To Be Sexy 101.”

Michael grinned. “A class you didn’t sleep through?”

“Babe, the exams _were_ sleeping. With you.” Jeremy winked. 

Michael laughed. “Smooth.”

“Thanks! I think I got a D in that class, though.” Jeremy giggled. “Get it? D? My number grade was 69.”

Michael laughed again, louder. “I swear to god.”

“I’ll be here all evening,” Jeremy joked. “But for you, all night.” He winked again. 

Michael giggled. “Are we doing stand up comedy night or kinky sex night?”

Jeremy mulled it over. “Kinky sex.”

“Then stop lighting candles and get over here! You're gonna set our house on fire.”

“I will not!” Jeremy went over anyway. 

Michael hummed, allowing Jeremy to stand between his legs from where he sat on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling at him. “And plans or preferences for tonight?” 

Jeremy smiled at him. “You said kinky, so…” He thought a moment. “Our roleplay is always pretty kinky.”

Michael hummed, kissing lightly at Jeremy’s collarbone. “You have a scenario in mind?”

Jeremy grunted. “How about,” he said thoughtfully, “I broke a law or something, and you’re the executioner?”

“Oh?” Michael quirked an eyebrow. “So like, a medieval thing?”

“O-Or like, modern.” Jeremy wasn’t acquainted with historical customs. 

Michael nodded thoughtfully. “What’d you do? To get sent to the executioner.”

Jeremy shrugged. “Theft or something.”

Michael nodded, stealing a kiss. “Got it. Ready whenever you are.”

“Good thing I lit the candles already,” Jeremy joked. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Dork.”

“Your dork,” Jeremy said, smiling. “Use me.”

Michael gave him a smile and one last lingering kiss before pushing him away so he could straighten up and get in character.

Jeremy shook his arms of some tension and stared up at Michael expectantly. 

“So,” Michael started, face hard. “A thief?”

Jeremy nodded. “C-Can’t really deny it.”

“You know what we do the thieves, right?” Michael tilted his chin up.

Jeremy shook his head. “Uh, n-no?”

Michael scoffed. “Cut their hands off.”

“You– What?” Jeremy’s reaction was genuine. 

“How else can we make sure they don’t do it again,” Michael smirked. “Better than death. Anyway, what did you steal?”

Jeremy gulped. “Money? I-I needed it, really.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “For what?”

“A– A dildo?”

Michael’s eyes darkened slightly. “Oh? You’re that much of a slut?”

Jeremy didn’t see the point in arguing. He nodded. 

“Interesting.” Michael stepped closer to Jeremy, seeming to tower over him. “In that case, I don’t see why we can’t put those hands to use one last time, hm?”

Jeremy kept his eye contact, craning his neck. “U-Use?”

Michael’s lips quirked. “If you’re such a fucking whore, why don’t you go ahead and get yourself off one last time.”

Jeremy looked down at his hands, then back up at Michael. “In front of you?”

“Is that a problem? I can’t let you out of my sight. Might try to run.”

“I-I guess,” Jeremy said. 

Michael shoved Jeremy towards the bed. “Then get busy.”

Jeremy sat down. “You gonna join me or make me do this alone?”

Michael tsked. “Are you really in a position to be saying things like that?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Thought I’d try.”

“Get busy.”

Jeremy sighed and unbuttoned his jeans. 

“Am I hearing an attitude? I don’t have to let you do this, you know.”

“You will though,” Jeremy said smugly. He knew Michael wouldn’t just end their fun, so it was fine to test his patience. 

Michael’s jaw twitched, and he stepped closer. “Maybe you should stop talking.”

“Oh?”

“Get. Busy.”

Jeremy huffed. He pushed his jeans down along with his boxers in a swift motion, taking himself in hand. 

Michael watched with a bored expression, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jeremy started his strokes, pumping himself slowly but firmly. 

Michael shuffled over to the bedside table to get some items they were going to need.

Soon, Jeremy was whimpering, building up speed. 

Michael turned back to him. “If you cum for me five times I won’t cut your hands off.”

Jeremy blinked. “Y-You what? Five?”

“You heard me. Maybe if you’re good the number will go down.” Michael stepped closer. “Or maybe it’ll go up if you want to be bad.”

Jeremy kept his hand moving. “I-I can be good.”

Michael nodded curtly, eyes drawn to Jeremy’s lap as he watched. “Good. Maybe I’ll help you out if you look pretty enough when you cum the first time.”

Jeremy whimpered. “Please.” He twisted his wrist, moaning. 

Michael leaned down, lightly nipping at Jeremy’s ear. “Cum for your executioner, Slut.”

Jeremy felt his breath hitch. It wasn’t long before he came over his hand, moaning in Michael’s ear. 

Michael pulled away with a smirk, his hand trailing down to wrap around Jeremy’s and keep it moving.

Jeremy gasped, still moaning. His hand twitched under Michael’s. 

Michael hummed. “I suppose I’ll help you out.”

“P-Please,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael got down between Jeremy’s legs. “Every time you touch me or move I add one to the count,” he warned, pulling Jeremy’s hand away from himself.

Jeremy gulped. “O-Okay,” he said, not really in a position to argue. He stared down at Michael with lidded eyes. 

Michael licked a stripe up the length of him, cleaning some of the left over cum off. 

Jeremy squeaked. He wanted to bury his hands in Michael’s hair, but refrained. 

Michael smirked, taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue expertly.

Jeremy inhaled sharply. He bit his lip to stop himself from moving. 

Michael got down to business, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, taking Jeremy the majority of the way down.

Jeremy moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Michael prepared himself and then sunk all the way down with a low, drawn out moan. He swallowed rhythmically around Jeremy.

Jeremy cried out, holding onto the bed sheets tightly. He breathed deeply. “P-Please,” he mumbled. 

Michael reached up to tap Jeremy’s hip to signal that he was now allowed to move as he wished.

Jeremy hesitated, but soon bucked his hips toward Michael. 

Michael moaned around him encouragingly.

Jeremy kept his hips moving in a rhythm that was pleasing, yet not too rough on Michael. 

Michael rolled his eyes, pulling back and then dropping back down roughly. Jeremy was always too delicate about these kinds of things, and sometimes Michael had to show him what was okay.

Jeremy gasped at the stimulation, but got the idea. He thrusted a little rougher, each one getting harder. 

Michael moaned is response, gazing up at Jeremy with lidded eyes. 

Jeremy looked down, instantly moaning loudly. He snapped his hips up harshly. 

Michael swallowed around him in response.

Jeremy kept thrusting until he felt himself become tense again. “I-I’m close,” he warned. 

Michael only bobbed his head quickly in response.

Jeremy assumed he wasn’t going to pull off. He thrust a few more times before hitting his climax again. 

Michael pulled off just as he hit his peak, Jeremy’s cum splattering onto his face. He looked up at him, panting.

Jeremy was breathing hard, too. He stared at Michael, taking in how he looked with cum all over his face. Jeremy had to admit it was hot. 

Michael licked his lips, wiping his face off. “No breaks for thieves. On your back.” He got to his feet.

Jeremy gulped, scooting back and lying down. 

Michael grabbed the lube, pouring it onto his fingers. He didn’t bother warming it before pressing two fingers into Jeremy.

Jeremy squealed at the sudden intrusion and its temperature. He tried to grind his hips down on Michael’s fingers. 

Michael chuckled, scissoring his fingers and seeking out Jeremy’s prostate.

Jeremy moaned, crying out suddenly when his prostate was grazed. 

“Slut.” Michael pumped his fingers, assaulting Jeremy’s prostate.

Jeremy panted, somehow already leaking more beads of precum. He was a whimpering, twitchy mess on the mattress. 

“God,” Michael growled. “What a fucking whore.” He used his free hand to thumb Jeremy's head, spreading the precum around. 

Jeremy squeaked, moaning desperately. After such a short time, he needed relief again. 

Michael’s fingers sped up. “Filthy cumslut.”

Jeremy kept moaning, confirming Michael’s accusation.

Michael leaned over him, using his mouth to tease his chest.

Jeremy whined, back arching. Every inch of his skin felt overly sensitive. 

Michael smirked against his skin, scissoring his fingers. His other hand kept teasing Jeremy’s head.

Jeremy’s breathing suddenly picked up. “I-I’m close ag-again–”

Michael quickly worked in a third finger before resuming his attack on Jeremy’s prostate.

Jeremy’s whimpers became more breathy and urgent. He shook, nails digging into the sheets. 

Michael’s fingers sped up.

Jeremy would have given another warning, but his climax came suddenly. He came hard, for longer than the other times, his face scrunched up. 

Michael worked him through it, sucking a mark into his collarbone.

Jeremy breathed deeply. “Sh-Shit, fuck–” He could tell something was wrong. He pushed Michael’s hand off of him. “Fuck,” he swore. He was quickly going soft. 

Michael blinked in surprise when Jeremy pushed him away. “Jere?”

Jeremy suddenly took himself back in hand and started stroking, despite the overstimulation it was giving him. “I– I can work it back up! I need time!”

Michael was stunned for a second, but eventually frowned and shook his head. “Jere, it’s okay-”

“N-No, you said five! I can do five! Give me time!” Jeremy angrily pumped his hand, grunting in frustration when it wasn’t helping. 

“Jeremy, stop, it’s fine!” Michael was kind of starting to get worried, honestly.

“I’m not– I can get it back up! Give me a minute!” Jeremy kept going. 

“Red!” Michael called.

Jeremy froze. “Wh-What?”

“I said red! Stop, please!” Michael was frowning, tugging at Jeremy’s arm. “I don’t want you to force yourself like that.”

Jeremy let go of himself. “B-But you said five,” he said slowly. “I-I didn’t make it to five.” He looked down, then back up, eyes wide. “Don’t cut my hands off! Please!”

Michael shook his head, bringing a hand to rest lightly on Jeremy’s cheek. “That’s okay! You did so good. In fact, you did so good I think the number should be brought down to three,” Michael gave him a smile. “You did amazing.”

Jeremy was still breathing hard, eyes watery. “I-I tried to be good,” he said, sniffling. “I don’t know why I can’t get it up anymore.”

Michael sat on the bed next to him, pulling him into his side. “You did do good,” he assured. “Sometimes your body needs a rest. That’s totally okay. Please don’t try to force yourself, okay? You might end up hurting yourself.” Michael pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. “Three is so amazing, you know? Most guys can’t do more than one. You did fantastic.”

Jeremy met his eyes. “I-I did fantastic?” he echoed. If Michael was proud of him, he was fine, right? “Y-You didn’t get off,” he noted. 

Michael shook his head. “I don’t care. I love you so much.” He kissed Jeremy sweetly. “You’re beautiful and amazing.”

Jeremy still wasn’t smiling. “I-I made you use the safeword,” he said as if it was a horrible crime. 

“That’s okay,” Michael assured. “We have the safeword so we can use it. It’s never a bad thing, okay?”

“I made you that uncomfortable.” Jeremy still wasn’t getting it. 

“Not uncomfortable. I was worried.” Michael's hand was back on Jeremy’s cheek, turning his head so he would meet his eyes. “You haven’t upset me in any way. I’m so proud of you.”

Jeremy stared at him. “I always mess up our roleplay,” he mumbled. “Why do you even try anymore? It’s gotta be annoying.” 

Michael shook his head. “You don’t ‘mess up’ anything! It’s a learning thing, Jerm. And I love every second when I’m with you. Nothing can change that. Nothing about this is annoying. I love you so, so much.”

Jeremy was red. “Y-You really love me that much, Mikey?”

Michael gave him a big smile, eyes full of unadulterated affection. “Even more than that.”

“M-More?” Jeremy’s heart swelled. 

“Absolutely.” Michael kissed him sweetly.

Jeremy sighed. “I-I’m sorry we always have this talk.”

“Don’t be.” Michael hugged him tightly. “Not a problem.”

Jeremy squeezed him even harder. “I love you a whole lot.”

Michael smiled. “I love you and I always will. More than anything.”

“You’re perfect,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael grinned. “Not as perfect as you.”

Jeremy didn’t feel like arguing anymore. “C-Can we go to bed?”

“Of course,” Michael nodded. 

“Now?”

“Yeah, babe.” Michael smiled. “First I gotta blow out all these candles, though.”

“Sorry,” Jeremy mumbled. 

“Don’t be. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Michael gave him a sweet kiss before getting up to put out the candles.

Jeremy pretended to pout. “Aw, my hard work. My hard candle work.”

Michael chuckled as he put the lids back on the candles. “It was great, but now it’s time to lessen the fire hazards.”

“Yeah, fine,” Jeremy grumbled. 

It only took a couple minutes before Michael was climbing back into bed with Jeremy. “Hey there, cutie.”

Jeremy smiled. “Hey, Mikey. Cuddle me?”

“Absolutely.” Michael pulled him close, hugging him tightly.


End file.
